Shattered Heart
by shine21
Summary: Matt liebt Tai und Tai liebt Matt. Alles könnte so einfach sein. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem sich Tai für Sora entscheidet. Ganz plötzlich und für Matt unerwartet. Wie wird es weitergehen? Wie kam es eigentlich dazu und das wichtigste überhaupt - wie wird es enden? Slash/Yaoi TaixMatt.


Shattered Heart

Autor: shine21

Rating: Alles querbeet. Momentan eher Drama, Dark

Pairing: Tai x Matt, Tai x Sora, OCxMatt

Genre: Trotz TaixSora natürlich Yaoi ;)

Eine neue TaixYamato FF, ich konnte es nicht lassen. Es ist mir spontan eingefallen, also musste ich es aufschreiben.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 **Prolog**

 **„Verrat"**

 ** _Was du liebst, lass frei. Kommt es zurück, gehört es dir – für immer._**

 ** _Konfuzius_**

 _OooooooooooooooO_

„Es tut mir leid -"

Man sagt das Leben hält einiges für einen parat, man muss es durchstehen und danach wird alles besser.

Menschen, die einen verletzt haben lässt man hinter sich.

Man sollte alles hinter sich lassen.

Die Augen kurz schließen und wenn man sie wieder öffnet ist man ein anderer Mensch.

Genau das versuche Ich.

Ich versuche es schon die ganze Zeit.

So langsam muss mein Gegenüber denken, ich leide an irgendeiner Nervenkrankheit.

„Bitte, erspare dir und vor allem mir diese Demütigung. Wir sind beide zu intelligent um uns damit zu belasten."

Er kommt näher.

So nah, dass ich das Parfum rieche.

Das Parfum der Person für die sich mein, nun Ex-Freund entschieden hat.

Das ist das Leben, das er will.

Ein Leben für die Gesellschaft, nicht gegen sie.

Ein Leben, das dessen Eltern sich für ihn erhofft hatten.

Ein Leben, das einfach ist und geradlinig.

So vieles spricht dafür und doch spricht auch so vieles dagegen.

Was ist mit mir?  
Warum werde ich zurückgelassen?

„Yama-Chan, bitte..."

Yama-Chan.

Wenn ich das schon höre.

Ich könnte ihm sein Yama-Chan ins Gesicht schlagen.

In sein wunderschön markantes Gesicht in diese wunderschön braunen Augen, diese Lippen, die man am liebsten ständig küssen möchte, diese Haare durch die man -

Schon wieder verfalle ich ihm, doch dieses Mal ist Schluss!

Es ist nicht so, dass ich wählerisch sein muss mit wem ich zusammen bin und mit wem nicht.

Ich habe massig Auswahl.

Ich bin Sänger, Model, Schauspieler und -

„Was erwartest du, dass ich sage? Was erwartest du von mir, dass ich tue, hm? Sag es mir, Yagami."

In der ganzen Zeit, die wir uns kennen nenne ich ihn immer noch beim Nachnamen.

Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich wieso.

Trotz meiner Liebe zu ihm sind es die Zweifel an seiner Treue, die mich die ganze Zeit immer mehr von ihm distanziert hatten.

Ich war bereit mich darauf einzulassen.

Ich wusste, dass er sich nicht outen würde.  
Der Sport war ihm immer wichtiger gewesen, seine Freunde, sein Image und doch -

Doch habe ich ihm immer wieder eine Chance gegeben, weil ich hoffte, dass sich irgendetwas ändert – dass er sich ändert.

Im Grunde genommen bin ich wohl der Einzige, der sich geändert hat.

Er schaut mich an.

Wahrscheinlich sucht er nach den richtigen Worten.

Komm, geh und such nach ihnen und komme nie wieder zurück, selbst wenn du sie finden solltest.

Ich warte einen Moment und drehe mich um.

Gerade als ich gehen will legt sich die große Hand des Braunhaarigen auf meine Schultern.

„Ich wollte, dass du es als Erster erfährst. Es tut mir leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest. Ich bereue es nicht. Ich will das wirklich. Ich will mit Sora zusammen sein, ich liebe sie. Ich will mit ihr eine Familie gründen und diese Chance habe ich nun."

Jedes Wort, das er sagt ist ein Dolch in meiner Brust.

Jeder Dolch gräbt sich tiefer hinein und zerstört das letzte bisschen von meinem Herz, das sich darunter befindet.

Irgendwann als nur noch in Scherben liegt drehte ich mich um und lächle.

Wenn er es unbedingt hören will, dann sage ich es.

Wenn es meine Zustimmung ist, die er braucht, nein, sie bekommt er nicht.

„Leb wohl, Yagami."

Sein Griff wird fester, doch ich es bin es dieses Mal, der sich daraus löst und weggeht.

Einfach weg von demjenigen mit dem ich meine Schulzeit und Studienzeit verbracht habe und von dem ich dachte, dass wir für ein Leben zusammen bestimmt wären.

Da denkt man einen Mensch besser zu kennen als einen selbst und dann?

Dann erschließt sich einem genau das Gegenteil.

Eine schöne Zeit wird zur Erinnerung, die verblasst.

Ein Mensch wird zu einem Fremden und das von dem man dachte, dass es Liebe sei wird zu einer Illusion.

„Yama-"

Zum Glück wird sein Rufen immer leiser.

Irgendwann habe ich mich genug von ihm entfernt und lehnte gegen die dreckige Hausfassade eines Mehrfamilienkomplexes.

Ich befinde mich in einer Gasse umgeben von einem netten Obdachlosen, der nett ist weil er mich einfach in Ruhe lässt und einer schwarzen Katze, die mich anschaut, als ob sie gerade überlegt, ob ich ihr spätes Mittagessen werden, oder ob sie mich verschonen soll.

Ich stoße mich von der Wand ab und laufe auf die Straße.

Mein Herz ist gebrochen, ich bin tot unglücklich aber alles hat auch eine gute Seite, oder?

Wenn ja, dann muss ich diese Seite nur finden und alles wird wieder rosa rot.

Ja, ganz sicher.

Manchmal muss man einen Menschen eben gehen lassen.

Dieser muss eigene Entscheidungen treffen um zu erfahren, dass diese am Ende falsch waren.

So wäre es auch mit Yagami.

Irgendwann kommen diese Menschen wieder zurück, und wenn man sie noch wollte würden sie für immer bei einem bleiben.

Ich war nur nicht sicher, ob ich ihn dann noch haben wollte.

TBC


End file.
